famousinlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Locked
'Locked '''is the movie that exists in the world of Famous In Love, based on the fictional book series by Parker Witter. The premise of Season 1 follows Paige Townsen, a regular college girl as she auditions for the role of August Roch and gets the part - introducing her to a world of fame she never knew before, and an unexpected romance with her co-star, Rainer Devon. After two months of the movie being on hold while Rainer Devon was in rehabEpisode: The Players, the movie is revived when Rainer agrees to finish filming - but wants nothing to do with Nina ever again. The film follows characters August Roch, Noah Grier, and Ed Kahn as they wind up stranded on a desert island and soon end up in a love triangle. Casting *Paige Townsen as August Roch *Rainer Devon as Noah Grier *Jordan Wilder as Ed Kahn *Alexis Glenn as Maggie Roch *Tangey Turner as Leila Storyline It follows two characters, August and Noah. After a plane crash on a school trip, August finds herself stranded on a desert island with the one person she never wanted be alone with - her boyfriend's brooding best friend, Noah, who has always seemed to hate her. But, devastated at the loss of her classmates and fighting to survive on an inhospitable island, he's the one person she has to rely on. Noah has always harboured secret feelings for August, and as their chances of being rescued get slimmer by the day he is torn between his loyalties to his best friend and his growing desire for her. But this is no ordinary island, and as August and Noah's feelings for each other become intertwined with the dark power that dwells there, they will find out that escape is not an option. Real-life book release A real life version of ''Locked was published for free on Wattpad by Rebecca Serle under the pseudonym of Parker Witter, a commercial add-on to her Famous In Love book series. Wattpad: Locked It is 85 pages long. Synopsis In this sizzling novella, one girl must choose between loyalty and love. August had the two best guy friends a girl could ask for in Noah and Ed. Then Ed confessed he felt more for her - and their new relationship changed everything. She had hoped it would be Noah that she'd end up with someday, but it's clearer than ever that Noah's just not interested in being a one-girl guy. When the small seaplane the three of them are on crashes, August finds herself injured and marooned on an island with ... Noah. Unsure of what's become of Ed, August and Noah do their best to not lose hope as they fight to survive on an island that is not as deserted as they first believed. But fighting the elements - and their attraction to each other - becomes a losing battle. Soon, a secret from Noah's past that could bind them to the island forever is revealed, and August must choose between giving into her feelings for him, or struggling to make it back home.From the "Locked" description on Wattpad Trivia *In the movie adaptation, Tangey Turner performs the lead song for the soundtrack. References Category:Books Category:Famous In Love World